The X Project
by Saiko Kurotako - Kaneki'sQueen
Summary: Una ruptura. El típico dicho de 'Un clavo saca a otro clavo', pero, ¿qué pasa si no hay chicas para este dicho?, ¿una fiesta también funcionaría? Mientras no se salga de control... Bien. Pero, ¿y si se descontrola? El resultado; monjas, drogas, cadáveres, ancianos, sexo, bebés. Human!stuck. Longfic basado principalmente en Proyecto X, la película esa.


Nombre: Karkat Vantas.

Edad: 19 años.

Cargos: -Robo de animales de un zoológico.

-Conducción en estado de ebriedad.

-Daños y prejuicios.

* * *

><p>Nombre: Sollux Captor.<p>

Edad: 19 años.

Cargos: -Múltiples robos.

-Estafas.

-Mantención de un cadáver en descomposición.

* * *

><p>Los dos jóvenes entraron a la estrecha habitación blanca a la que tres oficiales de policía les guiaban, tragando saliva sonoramente. De vez en cuando se miraban por el rabillo del ojo. El de ojos rojos continuaba con leves sensaciones de terror ante lo que iba a pasar después de eso... ¿Irían a la cárcel? El Captor simplemente comenzó a tararear la canción de Mambrú se fue a la Guerra, poco le importaba la presente situación, debido a que el alcohol continuaba impregnado en su sangre, circulando por sus venas.<p>

— Rápido. — El policía del centro, que parecía ser el líder de los otros dos _inútiles_, manifestó su molestia ante los lentos y cortos pasos que daban los imputados, empujándolos hasta esa sala de luz tan brillante y molesta.

— ¡Mierda! — Gruñó el Vantas, caracterizado por su mal humor mientras se tambaleaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Las esposas le estorbaban un poco bastante, y casi había impactado contra el frío suelo. Ante la mirada despectiva de los policías, refunfuñó, tomando asiento en las sillas de interrogatorio junto a su amigo.

— Bien... — El mayor de los policías, o como lo había apodado Karkat en su mente, _Grinch, _masajeó sus sienes, frunciendo el ceño ante los dos chicos. — Podrían explicar... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICIERON?!

— Para empezar, no nos hable en ese ton- — Y Captor tomó la palabra, cortando al chico que ya le tenía un gran odio especialmente a ese policía.

— Todo había empezado dos semanas antes de la fiesta. Karkat había cortado con Terezi. — El aludido quiso asesinar al de gafas, solo por recordarle lo miserable que se sentía cuando habían cortado. Aunque ya hubiesen vuelto.

— ¿Podrías dejar mi vida personal de lado esta vez?

— No.

* * *

><p>Karkat continuó abrazando su almohada, llorando a mares. Sí, se estaba comportando como un capullo, como lo que decía que nunca sería. Ni siquiera jugar hasta las cinco de la madrugada con Sollux le había animado aunque sea un poco. Y era solo el primer día después de que él hubiese querido cortar con la pelirroja.<p>

— Bueno, Karkitty... — Nepeta miró a Sollux, ambos habían estado en el cuarto del afectado desde hace ya varias horas. — La verdad ustedes eran mi NOTP. No los lograba shippear, porque nosotros somos mi OTP.

— Solo cállate, no seas tan jodidamente molesta. — Chilló el Vantas, mientras el de gafas le enviaba a la única mujer presente una mirada de _"La has cagado, bien hecho." _que Nepeta no lograba comprender. Era solo la verdad.

— ¡Maldita perra! — Estaba a punto de la crisis nerviosa. Había golpeado una pobre almohada inocente que nada tenía que ver con su vida amorosa.

— Tú cortaste con Terezi.

— ¡No me apetecía estar con ella, cierra la puta boca, Sollux!

— Si no te gustaba Terezi, ¿entonces purrque te afecta que hayan cortado? — La de cabello corto arqueó las cejas, mientras se acurrucaba en la pierna de Karkat.

— ¡Porque sí y punto! ¡No te incumbe!

El Vantas apartó su pierna, para que esta dejara de tener contacto con Nepeta. Si bien la chica le agradaba, no pasaba de eso, solo la veía como una amiga, y ella no entendía eso por más que se lo dejara en claro, incluso cuando estaba con la muchacha ciega, Nepeta hacía dibujos de ambos haciendo cosas totalmente cursis que Karkat jamás haría con ella. Ni en sueños.

— ¿Saben qué mierda más pasa? Se acabó. Haremos algo grande. Como una jodida fiesta. Con drogas, exacto, con eso me olvidaré de esa hija de puta. — Se levantó, limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta negra con varios detalles en rojo.

Sollux y Nepeta se miraron ente sí, ambas gargantas bloqueadas, cuerdas vocales inútiles ante lo que sucedía, ¿qué podían decir?

— Escucha, no creo que sea una buena idea, realmente... Eh... Uh... — Musitó Sollux, tratando de hacer que su mejor amigo entrara en razón.

— No, cierren el pico, lo haremos y será la mejor jodida fiesta de nuestras vidas. Y nadie lo sabrá. Es más, la haremos fuera de la ciudad para que ustedes dos conserven la puta reputación que no tienen, imbéciles.

Y el silencio reinó en la habitación, volviéndose más y más grueso al pasar de los minutos. Ninguno decía nada, como si de alguna manera estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan a pesar de sus negaciones a él.

* * *

><p>— Espera espera, ¿estás diciendo que a este capullo se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta drogada solo para 'vengarse' de esa tal Terezi?<p>

— Sí. Ahora, solo calla y escucha.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Karkat montó el asiento de copiloto del auto de Sollux. Un bigote falso descansaba sobre el labio superior del Vantas, al igual que unas grandes gafas en la punta de su nariz. Nepeta, por su parte, subió a los asientos traseros con un sombrero vaquero y unas extensiones de cabello color verde que eran realmente malas, se notaba que eran viejas y de segunda mano. El propietario del auto, Sollux, simplemente llevaba un smoking y una peluca rubia. Encendió el motor del auto, sin captar el motivo de los disfraces tan malos.<p>

— KK, ¿para qué los disfraces? — Comentó Sollux, la peluca ya le comenzaba a picar hasta las piernas.

— Es obvio, para que no nos reconozcan. Después de todo, compraremos pasta.

— No estoy muy segura de esto, Karkitty...

— ¡Arranca! — Croó Karkat, haciendo que el contrario pisara el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.

El auto del menor de los Captor comenzó a circular por las transitadas calles, a una velocidad mayor de la establecida por la ley. Los pasajeros enterraron las uñas en sus asientos, pensando que podrían salir volando en cualquier momento. La luz cambió del verde chillón a un rojo intenso, indicando que los automóviles debían parar, sin embargo, el destino de los tres jóvenes no les permitió hacerlo, pasando de largo en una de las, ya últimas calles de la ciudad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el anuncio de _está saliendo de la ciudad, esperamos que haya disfrutado su estadía _se presentó ante los ojos de los tres adolescentes llenos de adrenalina por el momento. El seguir a tal rapidez no les dejaba siquiera hablar, o podrían tragar un desagradable insecto como lo había hecho Nepeta kilómetros atrás.

Y de un minuto a otro, el auto se detuvo ante el desconcierto de los presentes ahí, con un grito ensordecedor seguido de un estorbo en el camino. El Captor tragó saliva, mientras la Leijon se acercaba a ambos con una expresión confundida. El de gafas bajó, rascando su cabeza con molestia. Fue seguido por Karkat, quien quitó de su rostro las gafas y el bigote falso, quedando solo Nepeta dentro del auto.

— Tío, ¿qué cojones hiciste? — Preguntó Karkat, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a bajar la mirada y observar lo que había pasado.

— En serio no lo sé... — Siseó el otro, tomando una bocanada de aire, como si eso le diera valor para ver a sus pies. Acto seguido, abrió sus ojos y lanzó un grito afeminado.

El cadáver de una chica, con los ojos totalmente en blanco y chorreando sangre estaba frente a ellos. El menor de los Captor corrió hacia su amigo, golpeándo fuertemente el brazo de este en señal de que mirara. Y este, captando la idea, bajó la vista, lanzando otro grito afeminado ante la mujer muerta.

Nepeta abrió la ventana, sacando su cabeza por ella mientras arqueaba las cejas, en verdad, ella creía algo más masculinos a sus amigos, después de todo, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ellos, incluso les había visto en ropa interior.

— ¿Qué pasa? — La chica dirigió su vista al cadáver, para luego fijar su vista en ambos idiotas a los cuales llamaba amigos. — A la maletera, rápido. — Ordenó, sin importarle mucho otra cosa.

Los chicos tomaron a la ya muerta individua con cierta repulsión, era verdad que les daba cierto asco tener a un muerto en contacto con su piel, tratada con cremas Nívea, obviamente. Una vez estuvieron frente al maletero, la menor en estatura bajó y abrió la mencionada con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

— ¿Listo, KK? — Inquirió el pálido, tragando saliva sonoramente.

— Siempre, capullo. — Contestó Karkat, actuando de manera ruda para ocultar el notorio miedo que tenía en esos momentos.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos limpiaron sus manos en sus ropas, volviendo a subir al auto. El bilis se acumulaba, y no era un sabor que precisamente le gustara mucho al Vantas, quien eliminaría de su lista de _cosas por hacer antes de morir _el colocar un cadáver en la maletera.

El viento colapsando contra sus lívidos rostros no les quitaba la culpa desde su interior, el colocar un cadáver en el maletero era algo que de tan solo pensarlo, hacía que sus estómagos se revolcaran como pasajeros de montaña rusa. La de ojos verdes acercó sus manos hasta los hombros de sus acompañantes, sonriendo de una manera que desbordaba malicias.

— Me recuerda a la caza.

— Muchos Padrinos Mágicos, Nepeta... — Susurró Sollux, mientras Karkat seguía en la labor de conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad ese auto, sin embargo, interrumpiendo la conversación en la que, Nepeta se imaginaba a sí misma como Wanda y al contrario como Cosmo, un estrepitoso _mierda _colapsó sus oídos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, eh?! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO, GRAN HIJA DE PERRA! Por esto es que las mujeres no deben conducir, son idiotas, tan idiotas. — Expresó Karkat, deteniendo el pase del auto al mismo tiempo en el que otro hacía lo mismo.

Clavando sus uñas en el volante de cuero fino, una chica salió del auto contrario, pisando fuertemente el pavimento sucio de la carretera, sin zapatos, y con un cabello totalmente despeinado, de tonos azabaches.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventanilla del Vantas, haciendo muecas de irritación, y una vez llegó a esta, le penetró con esa mirada azul, a través de los lentes que ésta portaba. Vriska Serket no había tenido su mejor día, no cuando le ayudaba a su tan adorada _amienemiga _a superar la ruptura de la más próspera de las relaciones.

O eso creían todos, incluyendo a la chica araña.

— Ah, Vantas. — Bufó, tratando de ordenar su cabello. — Siendo sincera, esperaba encontrarme con alguien más... Interesante, ¡pero bueno! A que no adivinas, Terezi está en los asientos traseros de mi auto, durmiendo con lágrimas secas en la cara.

— ... — El chico regido bajo el cáncer tragó saliva sonoramente, nervioso ante la chica, bien sabía que podía ser su fin si cometía un error. Bajó la ventana, tomando el delgado brazo de la pelinegra entre sus manos sucias, _acariciando _el brazo de la muchacha, cuando la verdad era que _quitaba extractos de cadáver _de su piel. — Ella... Ella y yo no estábamos bien, quería cortar.

— Realmente no me interesa su vida amorosa, Vantas. Solo he de decidir que me sorprendió bastante cuando Terezi llegó a mi casa en la madrugada, alegando que Dave no estaba en la ciudad y necesitaba pasar la ruptura como las chicas de las películas malas de Egbert, con su amiga. Y en ese momento me pregunté, _¿Strider es una chica?_ porque Terezi dejó en claro que quería hablar con una amigA. ¿Y desde cuándo somos amigas?

— Ya entendí, coño. — Enfatizó Karkat, recordando sus berrinches de niño pequeño las primeras horas de la ruptura, y a Sollux actuando como si fuera su madre, eran cosas que el de ojos rojos jamás iba a olvidar. — ¿Podemos... Irnos ya?

— La verdad, ehem. Esperaba que me llevaras... — Carraspeó Vriska, dejando en claro que no quería ser la consejera amorosa de la Pyrope.

— Espera, ¡¿qué?! — Y antes de que Karkat pudiera reaccionar, Vriska se había zafado de su agarre, y estaba sentada en esos mismos instantes atrás, junto a Nepeta.

Sin decir una palabra más, porque la situación de por sí ya era lo suficientemente rara como para poner algún _pero, _Karkat pisó el acelerador, dejando atrás el auto de Vriska. Había tenido suerte en no haber cruzado palabras con la no vidente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Sabes, Vriska? Creo que quiero... Más helado... — Terezi mordió su labio inferior, removiéndose en los asientos traseros del desolado auto.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y y boom! Esto surgió hace MUCHO, tanto que me da vergüenza registrar la iniciación, porque es cierto que me costó escribir esto, que realmente ni siquiera se apega a lo que realmente es Proyecto X.<em>

_Pero bueno alkrgbakejd espero que les guste, si les gusta, todo mi esfuerzo no habrá sido en vano _*v* _y nada, dejen reviews, porque realmente motivan._

_Se habrán dado cuenta de que el primer capítulo, o sea, este, no está completo, si estuviera completo sería tan largo que de solo verlo daría flojera leerlo, por lo que lo dividí en dos partes, ojalá y les haya gustado mi decisión._

_Bye, Jeyd/Kaneki's Queen, fuera. ~_


End file.
